


Fair Trade

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, julians got a weird set of priorities there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: Julian is sick of being saved by The Flash, so he decides to repay him in a... less than PG way.





	

 

Julian was sick of being saved.

He didn't necessarily _believe_ in any higher power, but if such a thing did exist, they certainly had it out for him. All he'd wanted was to deposit his paycheck in peace. Then a bank robber had to show up.

“Hands in the air!” The robber shouted at the people room.

Julian rolled his eyes. This bloke was clearly an ameture-- he wasn't even wearing gloves, for fucks sake!

“You there!” The man shouted, pointing his gun directly at Julian. “Don't get smart.” He grabbed Julian by the lapel, holding his gun to Julian's head.

_Damn it._

There was no way he could defend himself from this position without the possibility of being shot. He cursed himself; if only he hasn't been so noticeably blasé. _Now_ he was a hostage.

He only hoped The Flash would get here soon.

The robber clicked off the safety. Julian had thought of how he might die before, but it was never like this.

He closed his eyes, bracing himself, and-- a gust of air and a trail of light arrived at the scene, sweeping Julian away just moments before the gun went off. In less than a second, he had the wannabe robber tied up and waiting for the police.

Julian let out a shaky exhale. He'd live another day. It wasn't the first time The Flash had saved him, oh no. It was becoming a habit: one that was beginning to piss him off.

Julian hated feeling in debt, and every time The Flash rescued him, he was left with that feeling of inadequacy. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been rescued now; that was a problem.

“Flash, wait!” Julian called. “I have to repay you somehow.”

The Flash paused mid-stride, pivoting to face him. He held up a hand, shaking his head. “No you, you don't need to repay me.”

“You're wrong. I do,” Julian said. “I'll be in the men's single stall. Come if you want.”

He was surprised by his own boldness; he would have never expected to be propositioning _The Flash_ of all people.

The Flash didn't reply, he only stared at him in confusion. But these was something else behind his eyes, something darker that for a moment made Julian think he'd actually take him up on his offer.

He turned on his heel, walking briskly towards the bathrooms. Would Flash even bother to follow him? He'd just have to find out, wouldn't he.

+++

“I can't… I can't last very long,” Flash says between kisses. “Speedster thing.”

“Increased metabolism,” Julian notes, mouthing his way down the column of Flash’s throat. “Interesting.” Pressed up against him, it's obvious how hard Flash is. Maybe he'd get more than one orgasam out of him before this was done. He'd think of it as repayment for all the other times Flash had saved his life.

Julian trails a hand down Flash’s chest, hand honing in on the zipper. He tugs it down inch by inch, slowly revealing the smooth skin of the speedster’s chest. From the impatient noises the other man is making, Julian concludes that The Flash _definitely_ did not like taking things slow.

He slides a hand into the jacket of the Flash suit, fingers brushing delicately over a nipple. The Flash keens; increased cellular regeneration made him extra sensitive, it seems.

His hands leave Flash’s chest, and he tugs at the pants of the suit, the speedster’s hard cock springing free. They’re much tighter than they appeared, he notes. How was he comfortable in these?

“Please,” Flash gasps. “Don't tease.” He looks moments away from coming and Julian hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet.

Julian wears a cocky grin as his knees hit the tiled floor with a dull thud. This wasn't something he normally did. He had sucked a few blokes off at university, but it had been quite some time since then. At least this bathroom is clean.

He briefly feels tempted to kiss the head of Flash’s cock. It’s an endearing gesture that has driven his partners wild in the past, but this is not the time for that. There is no romance to be had on the bathroom floor.

One hand wraps around the base of his cock, the other braces against the wall as he takes him into his mouth. Flash lets out an inhuman noise as Julian swirls his tongue around the head. Yes, this was just like riding a bicycle. For some, being on your knees was a form of submission. It gave Julian power. He might have The Flash’s cock hot in his mouth, but _he_ was in control.

Julian hums, taking him deeper into the wet heat of his mouth. His eyes prickle, but the sounds Flash emitted in return were just _filthy_. His pants are uncomfortably tight.

Flash’s gloved hand finds Julian's hair, and Julian lets his cock hit the back of his throat in a way that makes his knees buckle.

“Oh god, _fuck,_ I can't--”

And he's so close to coming undone, Julian can tell. The Flash cries out, shooting down his throat. He swallows fast, before the taste can linger.

Julian wipes his mouth with a smirk, feeling like for once, he's won. The Flash might have saved his life today, but _he's_ the one who gave him a life-saving blowjob.

“Julian, that was…” Flash pants, still coming down from his high.

“Ethereal? Cosmic? Please, go on.” He's being sarcastic, of course, but some praise certainly wouldn't go unappreciated.

“Yes, all of that,” Flash nods. “Do you… do you need me to take care of you?” He’s blushing, as if Julian hadn't just been on his knees for him.

And while Julian might be most obviously hard, he doesn't need The Flash to have another thing to hold over him. He shakes his head. “Not this time, Flash.”

The Flash fixes his suit in an instant, gives a mock salute, and runs off, leaving Julian alone in the cold bank bathroom with an aching erection and a smug sense of accomplishment.

But wait, how did The Flash know his name?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a year, hopefully that was okay? Yeah. Thank you to xFoxVII for beta.  
> 


End file.
